


Does the Spymaster Have a Moment?

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan affectionately pushing back Leliana's hood to whisper something in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does the Spymaster Have a Moment?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zythepsary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zythepsary/gifts).



> Dear zythepsary, I hope you like this! I've been trying to find inspiration to create some Morrigan/Leliana since I played Inquisition, and your prompt turned out to be just what I needed.
> 
> [Cross posted to tumblr and deviantart](http://alias-sqbr.tumblr.com/post/141709227259/dai-does-the-spymaster-have-a-moment-by-sqbr).


End file.
